


I (Don't?) Love You

by sixxon



Series: Soulmate AU One-Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, musician akaashi, soulamtes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxon/pseuds/sixxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he found annoying was that you could hear your soul mate’s voice in your head, but only if they were singing. Sometimes, his soul mate would sing phrases to him, like his name, Bokuto Koutaro, his age, twenty-two, his favourite colour, navy, or where he lived, Japan. Most of the time, however, Bokuto liked to sing the most annoying songs on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (Don't?) Love You

It was annoying, at least Akaashi thought it was. No, it wasn’t the fact he hated soul mates, he was quite happy that he had one actually. What he found annoying was that you could hear your soul mate’s voice in your head, but _only_ if they were singing. Sometimes, his soul mate would sing phrases to him, like his name, Bokuto Koutaro, his age, twenty-two, his favourite colour, navy, or where he lived, Japan. Most of the time, however, Bokuto liked to sing the most _annoying_ songs on the planet. Some of these included, but were not limited to:

 

  * Happy birthday to his soul mate, even though he didn’t know Akaashi’s birthday
  * Cotton Eyed Joe
  * The Hoe Down Throw Down
  * Bop to the Top



 

And practically any other song from High School Musical or any other Disney production, such as Lemonade Mouth and Hannah Montana. At the rate this was going, Akaashi ended up hating Bokuto’s taste in music, not that Bokuto knew that, especially since Akaashi didn’t like to sing unless he had to, so he’d never replied to Bokuto before.

-~-

Bokuto was distressed, reasonably so. His soul mate, who he didn’t even know the name of, never sang, not once. Well of course he had sung before, but they were classroom songs, sung in tandem with the rest of his class for recitals, he knew because his own class had done the same set of songs when he was still in the public school system. From what he could remember, the boy had an angelic voice, though, that was before puberty, so who knew what he sounded like now. Bokuto sang often, mostly to get the other mans attention, but nothing ever worked.

Today though, as Bokuto was sitting in a beanbag chair in his room, he heard a voice, it was an odd, nagging little voice in the back of Bokuto’s head that demanded his attention. The sound was hushed, a little raspy, a little deep, a voice that certainly wasn’t his own. It started out as a hum, a small tune that Bokuto couldn’t place a song to, even if it was familiar, but then the voice resounded in his head, small, but in full clarity.  

“ _When you go… would you even turn to say, I don’t love you… like I did, yesterday…”_

Bokuto stood to his feet and swiped his I-pod off the table, he knew this song, he knew it. He groaned in his impatience, he wished he could record the voice in his head and play it again, and again, and again, and again, and _forever_. Bokuto scrolled down his music list on his I-pod and found the song, _I Don’t Love You,_ by My Chemical Romance. Though the way his soul mate sang it was different, not as harshly or loudly. Bokuto could tell through the subtle pauses that the man on the other end of his thoughts was singing along to something, maybe a track, maybe he was playing it himself, because of the pauses he made.

Every time the voice paused, Bokuto held his breath, praying that the voice wouldn’t stop, that it would _please just never, ever, stop_.

“ _Another dollar’s just another blow, so fix your eyes and get up… you better get up… while you can…”_

Bokuto scrambled for a pen and paper to write down _every single word_ he could use to describe his soul mates voice.

Angelic, passionate, soft, horse, raspy, deep, quiet, patient, raw, anchored, fleeting, apprehensive, attractive, beautiful, breakable, gentle, compassionate, defenceless, caring.

These words stared back at Bokuto from the page for a lingering moment before he wrote down the song that the other man was singing, as well as the date and time, he didn’t want to forget. He wouldn’t forget.

-~-

Akaashi put his hands in his lap as they slid from the guitar strings. Normally, he would be practicing some Ode to whatever or fiddling with his piano, or his violin, but he’d had a hard week, and he really wanted to play one of his favourite songs instead of practicing. He hadn’t planned on singing the words, but when he had started with a gentle hum, the song seemed to have carried him away and he simply forgot where he was and what he was doing. It was a strange thing, something akin to an out of body experience, to have gotten so enraptured by the song.

Akaashi sighed, his voice, his singing voice rather, had gotten much deeper since junior high when he was forced to sing in choir. Akaashi leaned his neck over the back of the chair in a silent, yet dramatic, fashion, and closed his eyes.

He heard it then, his soul mate singing back to him.

“ _Wise men say… only fools rush in, but I can’t help… falling in love with you…”_

Akaashi smiled, though Bokuto’s singing was awful, he appreciated the sentiment, even if he didn’t quite understand it. He let himself listen to Bokuto’s awkward, slightly off key notes, how his voice was a little rough, it was late at night after all, how Bokuto was rushing just a little bit through each phrase. Mentally, Akaashi catalogued words, words he would use to describe Bokuto’s voice.

Rough, quick, rushed, happy, bubbly, joyful, excited, loud, solid, dissonant, _impassionate_.   

Without caring anymore about how late it was, how bad it might sound, Akaashi joined in.

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things were meant to be…”

Bokuto paused, and then, “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too…”_

And, in tandem, “For I can’t help, falling in love… with… you…”

They both sat in the silence for many fleeting or lingering moments before Bokuto sang something back.

“ _Who are you?”_

Slowly and quietly, sure he would regret it in the morning, Akaashi sang back, “my name is Akaashi Keiji… goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

_-~-_

“— and his name is Akaashi Keiji! It fits his voice so perfectly, don’t you think, Kuroo?” Bokuto asked his friend who was currently button-mashing as he played some FPS game he’d brought over to Bokuto’s apartment.

“He just went to sleep after telling you his name?” Kuroo asked, eyes glued to the screen.

Bokuto nodded, still excited from last night, “we sang a duet!”

“Bro, you suck at singing…”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out, though Kuroo didn’t see it.

-~-

Bokuto started talking to Akaashi more often after that night a week ago. He had learned that both of them were from Tokyo, and even went to the same university, which Bokuto thought was wild, even though it was a big school and Akaashi was a year younger. Akaashi preferred the colour yellow and he liked daffodils, while Bokuto professed he liked navy and hydrangeas. Akaashi played music, and Bokuto played volleyball. Akaashi studied the arts, and Bokuto studied wildlife.

-~- 

The first time Akaashi met Bokuto in person, it was in a small coffee shop he frequented. The barista, Kuroo, Akaashi had noted, had yelled out Bokuto’s name and order, which, in turn, caused Akaashi’s head to snap up. There, with a broad grin on his face, stood Bokuto Koutaro. Akaashi recognised him as the captain of the volleyball team, he had seen him around a lot, but never knew his name.

Akaashi closed his book and watched as Bokuto chatted animatedly with the barista, who was probably someone he knew. Akaashi felt a little jealous, but he was too shy to call out. As Akaashi watched from a distance, he noticed that the barista pointed his way. Akaashi immediately snapped his head back down and opened his book to a random page, just so it would look like he _wasn’t_ staring at the two of them for the past five minutes.

After a minute or two, Akaashi heard footsteps growing louder as they came towards him. Suddenly, a drink was being placed down in front of him, the cup and saucer clinking together as they were put onto the table.

Akaashi looked up and saw him standing there, his to-be soul mate, his supposed other half, Bokuto Koutaro, and he had the _stupidest_ hair he had ever seen in his entire life.

“Akaashi Keiji?” he asked, a little unsure.

Akaashi nodded, “it’s nice to finally meet you, soul mate.”

Bokuto split a grin that Akaashi thought would break his head in half. Bokuto then proceeded to hold up his own mug, it had a photo of two owls cuddling on it.

“s- _owl_ mates?” he said, giddy, as he pointed to the photo on the cup.

Akaashi laughed, “s- _owl_ mates.”      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all like it, more like this to come, I promise! :)


End file.
